This 2-stage, Phase I/II trial evaluates the safety and efficacy of HP228 administered by subcutaneous injection to advanced stage cancer patients receiving cisplatin, doxorubicin or paclitaxol as palliative chemotherapy. HP228 is a cytokine-restraining agent with a broad spectrum of anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic properties, which may attenuate levels of TNF-alpha, IL1b, IL-6, and may decrease certain treatment-related toxicities. The trial is completed.